MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) is a field effect transistor that is most widely used in LSI.
FIG. 8 is a schematic configuration diagram of a conventional n-type MOSFET 900. The n-type MOSFET 900 is provided with: a source 901 and a drain 930 composed of relaxed SiGe; and a channel 920 composed of strained Si, in which a heterojunction is formed between a SiGe layer and a Si layer (see Patent Document 1). A gate electrode 943 is provided on the channel 920 via a gate insulating film 941. The n-type MOSFET is expected to operate at ultra high speed by applying a predetermined voltage to the gate electrode 943 of the gate 940.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication No. 2007-520086